Boarding School
by royallynot
Summary: When Dallas gets in trouble Ally takes the fall for him, resulting in her getting expelled! Her punishment: boarding school. Now her life is totally changed, including the essentials: new friends, new school, and of course a new crush
1. Dallas Stone, Report to the Office

**This is a short chapter because I want to know if you guys like it or not. I hope you'll at least give it chance. Well, enjoy...**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Too be honest, I don't know if I should've expected this or not. I knew I needed to break up with Dallas sooner or later, but everytime I planned to his normal loveable self came back. So I gave in and thought he changed back but each time I was wrong.

This brings me to the present day problem. I was in Study Hall when I heard the overhead:

"Dallas Stone please report to the main office," our secretary's voice came through.

"What now?" I sighed; this hasn't been the first time I heard him going to the office. During Study Hall you are allowed to roam the school but of course there are restrictions. I needed to return a library book where the library just happened to be right next to the office. So as I turned the corner I saw Dallas walking towards the office. He stopped and walked towards me.

"Hey Dawson," he smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I gave a small smile but I was focused on what trouble he got into again.

"What did you do this time?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Aw c'mon, I don't get in that trouble," he smiles but I'm still not fully convinced.

"Well you should go, I bet Mr. Williams is waiting," I get cut off by someone behind us.

"Yes, Mr. Williams is," Mr. Williams walks through us. "Mr. Stone please come with me, and Ms. Dawson?"

"Yes," I put on my best sympathetic smile.

"You best be on your way," they walked away but Dallas managed to wink at me when Mr. Williams wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes and continued the short distance to the library. I put my book in the slot outside the door and started back the way I came. But I stopped when I heard yelling.

It was muffled but it was definitely Mr. Williams. Out of curiosity and I walked back to the office. I didn't see the secretary so I walked to the door by the office. I leaned against the door to hear better.

"Dallas, your backpack was found in my office! Of course it was you!" Mr. Williams yelled.

"I have never seen that bag in my life!" Dallas yelled back. I rolled my eyes and leaned in a bit more…but then I noticed the door was unlocked. The door flung open and I landed on the floor.

"Ms. Dawson?" Mr. Williams asked confused.

"Ally?" Dallas helped me up. Then I saw the room. It was covered with One Direction posters! I started laughing but I stopped when I saw the glare from Mr. Williams.

"I was out….and….library, um….I like your carpet?" I mumble hoping someone will buy it. But who would buy it?

"I don't care," Mr. Williams put a hand on his forehead. "But because you're here, was Dallas with you last night any chance?"

"Um…what is this about?" I ask. Dallas called off our study date last night.

"Someone came here at around 8-ish and did this to my office!" he said sadly. I cracked up a bit more but again I stopped it.

"Well…," I was about to tell him Dallas wasn't here when I saw his eyes.

"Why are you asking Ally?" Dallas asked but got cut off by Mr. Williams.

"You are silent young man," he said sternly to him. "This right here could ruin your baseball career."

"What?! But I need to get in college! The only way I can is with a baseball scholarship!" he whined. I knew Dallas really needed to make it into college. He was hoping for a baseball scholarship because his family couldn't afford college for him. I sighed and knew what I had to do.

"Mr. Williams, I did this," I say. He turns toward me shocked.

"Oh Ally," he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams," I say. I don't even look at Dallas.

"If you're responsible for this, then I guess you're responsible for my broken computer," he pointed to the garbage and I saw his laptop cut in half. I thought this was only his room?!

"I…," he cut me off.

"Ally Dawson, I'm sorry but you are expelled."

* * *

_Dear Beloved Songbook,_

_ I couldn't believe it; I thought maybe because I never got a detention before and my grades they would let me off easy. But I guess the computer held all the codes to the grading system..._

_ My parents were furious but so shocked at he same time; I never got in trouble or anything like this before so they had no idea what my punishment would be. But I guess they found out something. The worst possible something: boarding school! I don't want to go to another school! I was starting to actually like this one! But now I have to go to another school and have to be that small little shy girl again. I have never felt more horrible in my life. _

_ Dallas called me the other day and seemed so thankful for me. But I haven't talked to him since that call. He does realize I'm leaving, right? Does that mean we're going long distance?_

_ Wish me luck out there. I'm gonna need it..._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ally_

I put my songbook into my bag and packed up my last suitcase. I was bringing two because I had no idea how long I was going to stay in this place. While I live in Miami, Florida the boarding school is across the country somewhere in California. I never have been in California before. Actually the only state I ever been in is Florida, but I once went to Scotland? It was only a short trip though.

"C'mon Ally! We have to get you to the airport!" my dad yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I slung my bag on my shoulder and carried the suitcase down the stairs. The other suitcase is already in the car. Once I get down the stairs my dad grabs my suitcase.

"Ready?" he gives a smile.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I'm really sorry about this dad."

"Just promise me you'll call every Sunday, and of course any other time you want," he hugs me and I hug back.

"I promise," I smile and we get into the car. Once we start driving my parents start talking while I just lean back into my seat.

This sure is going to be one long plane ride….

**First Austin and Ally fanfic and I think I did pretty well. :) I know Ally may be a little OOC this chapter because I didn't really know how to show her with this huge life-changing moment. But the next chapters will show how I'm going to really portray her.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	2. No More Shy Girl

**I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! And because this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic I don't mind suggestions on how to make this so much better. Here goes nothing….**

**Oh and you should know there shall be some Auslly but I'm going to add a lot more drama until we actually get some major Auslly. So stay tuned….**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The plane ride was tiring and I think I was asleep through most of it. I was even surprised I got any sleep with the lady behind me talking about her nine cats. I soon woke up and saw everyone was leaving. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked out of the plane and into the airport. I was still yawning the whole way to get my suitcases.

Once I got everything I had a taxi reserved from the school. I saw my name on a piece of cardboard and an older man holding it.

"Hi," I shake his hand. "I'm Ally Dawson."

"Hello Ms. Dawson," he gave a wrinkly smile. "I'm Mr. Jackson. But you can call me Frank."

"Nice to meet you Frank," we started to walk out of the airport.

"And of course as tradition here," he smiled at me as we got into the taxi. "Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Whoa, wait?" I shift in the car seat. "The boarding school is in Los Angeles?"

"You didn't notice the flight was for Los Angeles?" he asks me. I think for a moment and realize I actually didn't even think about the city I was going to.

"Actually, no," I lean back in the seat.

"Well actually the boarding school is in Burbank," he continued. "It's around a fifteen minute drive to Los Angeles."

"Awesome," I bit my lip. I think of all the people in Los Angeles that can get me noticed. Or ruin me….

"You must be very wealthy my dear," Frank says as we turn a corner.

"Why?" I ask leaning forward.

"This boarding school you're going to is one of the most expensive schools in California," he says.

"I don't even know the name of it…," I sigh.

"It's called Greene Academy," he said.

"That would be funny if it was actually green," I laugh but I realize it isn't really funny. "'Cause of the name, Greene Academy, and the color…yeah…."

"Usually there are a lot of people from Los Angeles who send their kids there," Frank goes on a narrower path with barely any cars.

"Like who?" I ask curious.

"Well, usually the big stars send their kids to schools faraway like Alaska," Frank said as we began driving more uphill. "But some producers, and sometimes stars, send their kids here."

"Cool," I smile.

"But most of these kids got expelled from other schools and come here," he sighed.

"Yeah…," I say uneasily.

"Well, do you see the Academy yet?" he asks keeping his eyes on the road. I move the other side of the car.

"There's so many trees," I try to look around.

"Yeah, it's always private here," he says.

"Wait! I see it!" I say once we open up to a pond. There's three buildings; one in the front and the others on either side of it. There are a lot of sidewalks and I can see some people walking. But my favorite part was all the gardens and statues. "Wow."

"Nice, huh?" he smiles and turns one more time and the Academy is straight ahead. Soon we're right next to the Academy and I notice a man running up to us. The taxi stops and I get out.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Dawson?" the man shakes my hand.

"Yes, I am," I shake his hand back and Frank helps me get my suitcases. Once I got them he gets back in his taxi. "Bye Frank! Oh, wait! I forgot to pay you!" I quickly pay him and give him a $5 tip for being so nice.

"Farewell Ms. Dawson," he waves and the taxi's gone.

"I hope you had a good flight," he leads me to the front building and we walk in. "Today's Friday and winter break here will be ending very shortly. School will start on Monday for you."

"There's no snow or anything?" I ask.

"With this climate?" he sighs. "Here is your class schedule and information, and here is your dorm key. I'm sure your roommate can explain everything to you."

"Thank you," I smile and start walking down the hallway. The halls are dark and mysterious and it gives me the creeps immediately. So now I'm basically running, hauling my suitcases up the stairs, and finally make it to the fourth level. But I basically collapse right then.

"God," I pant. "They need an elevator…." I walk down the halls (more like crawl) until I found the room labeled _E18_. I put the key in and twist it and the door opens.

"Hi," a Mexican girl says to me. "I'm Trish."

"Ally…Dawson…," I pant.

"Um….need some help there?" she grabs my large suitcase and places it on the empty bed. I place my other one right next to it and throw my bag on my pillow.

"Thanks," I smile.

"So I guess you need to know the rules here?" she asks. I nod. "Okay, on school days curfew is 9:30, but on weekends it's midnight. But barely anyone goes to bed at midnight. No leaving the school on weekdays, but the weekend you can leave."

"Is that all?" I ask.

"There's actually a bunch more but I forgot," she sighs and sits down on her bed. "Lunchroom is always open on weekends. Breakfast is served at 6:00, lunch is served at noon, and dinner is 7:00 on weekdays."

"Breakfast is served at 6 in the morning?" I moan.

"I know right!" she groans. "Did you get your uniform yet?"

"My uniform?" I ask.

"Just get it tomorrow, but beware the whole thing is ugly," she rolls her eyes.

"How so?" I ask curious at what I'm wearing for the rest of the year.

"Red plaid skirt, high knee socks, these ugly black dinosaur shoes," she continues. "A long sleeve white button up shirt and a red blazer."

"It couldn't be that bad…," I sigh. She opens her closet and brings it out. It is ugly. "Okay, it could be that bad."

"I get in so much trouble if I try to shorten the socks," she says. "But at least I don't try to make it look sleazy."

"Girls try to make it look sleazy?" I ask.

"Cassidy Davis, the worst girl you will ever meet, started the style," she said.

"Okay," I feel dizzy with all this information.

"Oh yeah I forgot, each person has to wear a tie with the uniform but you can pick it out," Trish says.

"I don't own any ties," I instantly get worried.

"Well, I doubt you want to use my cheetah print one…," she bites her lip. "I can just take you shopping tomorrow."

"Great," I smile that I think I made a new friend.

"Hey so later I'm going to the movies with a couple of friends, wanna come?" she asks.

"Um…," I start to think. C'mon Ally, it's time to not be that shy girl anymore! "Sure."

"Great, the guys will pick us up at 8," she says before opening to door to leave.

"Wait, what guys?" I ask. I only thought it was a couple of girls.

"You know you get worried a lot," she closes the door and sits by me. "My friend Janice is trying to go out with my other sorta friend Dez, so they're coming. And then Dez's friends are coming so there's gonna be a bunch of guys. And Cassidy's coming because Austin's coming. Oh and you're coming too."

"What?" I start to get really worried.

"There's nothing to be worried about Ally, I'll be with you the whole entire time," she says and takes out her phone. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I get it out of my bag and hand it to her.

"Alright….," she fumbles with it for a moment. "Now you have my contact in there so if anything goes wrong, just text me."

"Great," I smile and look at her contact name. "Just Trish, nice name."

"Of course it is!" she laughed. I ended up laughing too.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Well I'm just wearing a pair of pink jeans, my purple flats, a white tee, and then a black blazer," she said showing me the outfit hanging from her closet. "Nothing too formal."

"Great," I smile and then she leaves. That's right Ally, no more shy girl…no more shy girl….

* * *

It was around 7:45 and I finally picked out a good outfit to wear! I wore a pair of dark brown wedges, a pair of skinny jeans, a striped white and pink top, and a dark brown leather jacket.

"Nice outfit," Trish smiled at me as she straightened her hair. I smiled glad I found a good outfit.

"Thanks," I applied some lip-gloss to my lips and took a look in the mirror one more time.

"Ally does my hair look okay?" Trish whined looking at her hair.

"Yeah, it looks fine," I say looking at it.

"Okay…," she got up and she looked great.

"I love your outfit!" I smiled.

"Aw, thanks," she smiled. Soon there was knocking at the door.

"Are you decent Trish?" a guy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Trish said annoyed and opened the door. A girl and a guy were there.

"Hey Trish!" the girl smiled at her. I assumed that was Janice because Trish didn't seem mean to her like she said with Cassidy.

"Hey Janice, Dez…," she rolled her eyes. "I'd like you to introduce you guys to Ally."

"Hi," I smile.

"Hi, I'm Dez," he smiles at me. He seemed nice; I wonder why Trish seemed mean to him….

"And I'm Janice," she smiled at me. "You wanna come? We're going to the movies?"

"Actually I already invited her if that's alright," Trish said as we walked out to the hallway.

"As long as she doesn't mind seeing _Aliens vs. Zombies vs. Werewolves 4_?" Dez looked at me.

"Sounds fine?" I shrugged; I never heard of the movie before actually.

"Great!" Dez smiles.

"Where's Austin and everyone?" Trish asks.

"They're outside in the front," Janice says. "We had to call two taxis because there are so much people."

"Then we better hurry then!" Dez says as everyone starts running. I sigh but follow after them. Soon we're downstairs and I'm panting…again.

"Hey guys!" a blonde guy says walking towards us. "Who's this?"

"I….," I got nervous fast.

"This is Ally, she's my new roommate," Trish introduced me to another set of people coming near us.

"Hi, I'm Austin," he smiled at me. He was cute but Trish said Cassidy was with him so I didn't really bother.

"Cassidy," a girl holding onto Austin's shoulder said to me.

"I'm Joey," a brunette said to me. "And this is my girlfriend Talia."

"Hey," she smiled nicely and stood by me. "I love your shoes."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled. She seemed nice.

"Alright this introducing thing is taking way too long," Trish sighed. "Okay that's Drake and his girlfriend Carol, then Thomas and Travis."

"Hey," Carol smiled.

"Hi," Drake gave a small smile.

"Hey," Travis smiled at me.

"What's up?" Thomas shrugged.

"Alright you can all chatter later," Trish said annoyed. "The taxis are here." That's when I lost Trish because of all the people running around. Soon I just ran to the nearest taxi and got in. I sat between Dez and Austin. Trish, Janice, and Cassidy sat across from us.

"Move Ally," Cassidy said.

"What?" I was confused.

"Cassidy it's fine," Austin said to her.

"Um…," I was still confused.

"Fine," Cassidy groaned and sat next to Trish.

"Um…?" I still was confused.

"Cassidy just wanted to sit next to Austin," Dez whispered to me.

"Oh," I understand. "Do you want me to move?"

"Yes!" Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"Put your seatbelts on!" the driver yells to us. Cassidy moans and sits down again. Soon we're driving down through the trees again.

"I can't wait to see this movie!" Dez smiled.

"Me either…," they start talking when my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and lean back so no one would see.

_You wanna see a movie tonight?_

_ ~Dallas_

I sigh and text him back.

_You do realize I'm about a thousand miles away?  
*Ally*_

I'm about to put my phone back in my pocket when I feel it vibrate again.

_Help me chica! S.O.S. Ms. Queen Bee is torturing me!_

_ -Just Trish-_

I choke down a laugh when I see her face.

_Sorry. :( I don't know what to do?  
*Ally*_

_WELL DO SOMETHING!_

_ -Just Trish-_

I sighed and put my phone away. But once it was in my pocket I got another message.

_Yeah, I know. Sorry bout that Dawson. I gtg do some homework anyway. Luv ya ;)_

I looked at that text for a minute because I wasn't really sure what the last part meant. But before I could think any longer Trish texted back.

_Are you gonna do something?_

_ -Just Trish-_

_Still thinking about it_

_ *Ally*_

_THINK HARDER_

_ -Just Trish-_

_Fine. I'll see what I can do_

_ *Ally*_

I put my phone back once for all noticing that I accidentally turned my vibrate off. I was going to turn it back on when Trish kicked my leg. So I put my phone away hoping I'll remember to turn on the vibrate later and thought of something I could do.

"Cassidy, I could switch with you at the next stop-sign?" I ask.

"Oh no, no switching seats!" the taxi driver yells.

"I don't care anymore," she rolls her eyes.

"So what about you Ally?" Dez asks me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Are pancakes better with syrup or not?" Dez asks.

"I say they're better with syrup!" Austin whines.

"No, pancakes are the best the original way!" Dez whines.

"Um…I never had a pancake before?" I shrug. They both gasp.

"You poor innocent child," Dez pats my head.

"So you're saying you never had a pancake before? Never?" Austin looks me straight in the eye.

"Um…sorry?" I shrug uneasily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassidy asks.

"She never had a pancake before!" Dez points at me. I turn uncomfortable quickly.

"So?" Cassidy raises her eyebrows.

"So?" Austin mocks her. "This is not a 'so' moment, this is tragic!"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dez shakes his head at me.

"My parents never bought pancakes…?" I give a nervous smile.

"You poor child…," Dez says as Austin and him side-hug me.

"Um okay," I say as the weird side-hug ends.

"We're here," Trish says as we open the door. We walk out and Austin pays the driver.

"What took you guys so long?" Talia asked once we got in the lobby.

"Too hungry to answer questions…," Austin moaned as we got our tickets and then stood in line at the concessions.

"Yeah, you should know Austin is pretty much hungry every hour of the day," Travis said to me and the line moved up.

"I think Dez is too," I say.

"So where are you from?" Travis asked me.

"Miami, Florida," I say surprised I'm not being so shy.

"I'm from Sacramento," he nodded. "Are you a sophomore too?"

"Yeah I'm starting after break," I said once we reached the front.

"How may I help you?" a guy with a face covered in acne said to us.

"Um…," I look at the sign above. "A medium Pepsi, and…small popcorn please? No butter also."

"I'll pay for hers and mine," Travis said to him. "Large cherry coke and a medium popcorn with no butter."

"You really don't have to pay…," my babbling was cut off by him.

"Technically you're our guest," he paid the man and he went over to talk to Dez while Trish and Talia ran to me.

"So…what's going on with you and Travis?" Trish raises her eyebrows.

"All he did was buy me popcorn?" They both gasp.

"He bought you popcorn?!" Talia grabbed my arm. "He is so flirting with you!"

"Really?" I ask not sure to smile. I asked Dallas out so he never really flirted with me before we were together.

"Yes! He is!" Trish says as we go into the theater.

"Well…," my shyness came over me.

"You guys will be perfect together!" Talia smiled.

"Guys, the movie is gonna start," I whispered/yelled.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook on this one," Talia warned me. I sat down next to Trish. But then Travis sat on the other side of me. So I guess I was kinda excited. But then I got really confused what happened next.

Dez sat on the other side of Trish and she got up and asked if Travis and Trish could switch seats. So then Trish sat were Travis sat but Austin took Travis's new seat and then Trish yelled at Dez and then a bunch of stuff happened. Soon I was sitting next to Dez with Austin on the other side of me like how we sat in the taxi.

Once the movie started I kinda liked it but it was really gory so I kept on turning away.

"Don't you love this movie?" Austin asked me.

"It's a bit gory," I moan trying not to barf.

"It gets gorier," he smiles and I turn back to the screen. Then I turn back moments later.

"Just eat some popcorn or something," Dez said to me noticing how scared I was getting.

"I gave my popcorn to you remember?" I ask.

"Oh," Dez turned back towards the screen.

"Do you want mine?" Austin asks me.

"It's yours though," I say hearing horrible gory sounds come from the movie.

"Here just take it," he hands it to me and for just a moment our hands touch. But of course I have to ruin it when my phone rings.

**Did you think it was a good chapter? Because I did. :) Okay Greene Academy isn't a real place, I have a bunch of OCs in this, and _Aliens vs. Zombies vs. Werewolves_ is not a real movie. And I think you can figure out the stuff that I own and don't own if I forgot any.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	3. Maybe

**Whoa! I got ****a lot**** of reviews last chapter! Very happy about that by the way. And because of that huge amount of reviews I think you guys out there deserve a few shout outs! ;)**

**hoping for ally moon****: Aw! What a sweet review! Ooh and thanks for being my first reviewer! :) I'm glad you liked the prank; it took me a while to find a good one. Can't wait for another review!**

**URxGORGEx****: You definitely helped my confidence about this story! Thanks!**

**IlikeBubblegum****: I am so glad you think that! And your wish (about continuing the story) is my command. :)**

**jenkins16****: Don't worry, I promise I'll update! Thanks for boosting my confidence! ;)**

**DoubleBubble249****: I know there are two chapters already but I guess because you're reading this there's three! ;) I'll make sure to update soon!**

**Awesomesauce325****: Don't worry Ally won't be so sad sooner or later. ;) And I'm glad you thought it seemed like Ally too! And thanks for your wonderful comments! **

**PhoebeHalliwell23****: Ooooohhhh! I shall update soon!**

**queenc1****: Of course Austin is doing that on purpose! ;) ;) ;)**

**kaeli. ****: I like your question. I said that before we really get into Austin and Ally I'm adding some drama first. But they shall be together... :) By the way I'm sorry if it just says kaeli. My computer kept on messing it up! **

**JakkilOver****: Sorry that I had to leave you in suspense! But I guess this chapter will tell you who called or texted. :) **

**milkysmile****: Doesn't everybody want to know what's going on? I'll update soon! :)**

**Classy: Thank you! And I shall update soon! ;)**

**honeybaybehh101: Aw! You have the heart of an angel for such a beautifully sweet review! Your review was the highlight of my day! Thank you so much! :) **

**Alright I will give shoutouts every-so-often! But I will do them only when I get a bunch of reviews! *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Sorry," I freak out and grab my phone quickly. I just answer it not even thinking about looking at who's calling.

"Ally?" my dad's same confused voice says.

"Dad, not now," I spit out the words and try to wave away the people that are staring.

"Hang up," Austin whispers loudly.

"Who is that? Ally, is that a boy?" my dad's voice turns from confused to deadly curious.

"No…of course not," I laugh it away.

"It sounded like a boy…," my dad says.

"Well it wasn't, I have to go now…," I say quickly.

"But…," my dad starts but I cut him off.

"Bye!" I end the call and put it back in my pocket. The people turn back to the screen and I take a deep breath.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble," Austin bites his lip.

"It's fine," I sigh. "I hope…." I mumble the last part.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Nothing," I shrug it off. That's going to be hard explaining this to my dad….

* * *

Soon the movie is over and everyone is talking about it except me. I feel bad because I basically made a fool out of myself.

"So are we going back now?" Trish asks.

"I don't know," Travis shrugs and smiles at me. I ignore it; not in a real happy mood right now.

"Let's just get out of this place," Cassidy flips her hair. "My hair is going to get frizzy soon."

"Ice cream?" Austin asks.

"Gross," Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"We get some food or something?" Thomas asks.

"Like any of you have enough money?" Cassidy rolls her eyes…again.

"Someone just call a cab then…," Drake mocks her voice.

"It's only 10:25," Trish says looking at her phone. "We don't have curfew until midnight. So let's do something until like 11:30 and then make it back in time? Okay?"

"We could go bowling…?" I ask quietly. Everyone looks at me and my shyness overflows me. "Or…something…."

"Actually," Austin says on my left. "I don't mind going bowling?"

"Yeah, sounds fun," Talia smiles.

"But then we have to wear used shoes?!" Cassidy says.

"Next time bring socks," Travis smirks as we walk off.

"Thanks," I say to Austin.

"Don't mention it," he smiles at me and runs up to Drake.

"Alright," Talia comes up to my right.

"Alright what?" I ask.

"You have two boys flirting with you and you're not excited?" Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Two guys?" I get nervous.

"Travis is definitely giving you flirty glances every now and then, and now Austin is basically asking you to marry him?!" Talia looks at me with excited eyes.

"What? Marry…? Look guys, nothing is going on with me and them," I walk ahead but they follow.

"Nothing…?" Talia smirks.

"Austin definitely has something going on with Cassidy, and I'm not really into Travis," I say.

"But if Austin was free, would you give in?" Trish and Talia both have smirking faces on.

"And on top of that, I have a boyfriend," I emphasized have.

"Aw. I wanted a love triangle. Now it's a love square," Talia pouted. "There's nothing fun about a love square…."

"You can cry about that later," Trish says annoyed.

"You coming girls?" Drake yells from way ahead. I didn't even notice how far behind we gotten.

"Coming!" we jog up to the front laughing because I tripped three times. Once we get inside I change into bowling shoes and go to the lanes we got. We got two of them with six people in each lane.

"Ally, over here!"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

This wasn't going to end well.

_"Ally, over here!"_ Travis yelled to her. She nodded shyly and walked over. Travis is a friend of mine but this is about the third girl he's tried to date this week. And Ally seemed nice and everyone likes her; well Cassidy barely likes anyone. But I think everyone else likes her. I just hope Travis won't brainwash here like he did with basically every other girl he dated.

"Aw, I should've brought my bowling pants! Man…," Dez whines.

"You have bowling pants?" I ask.

"I have pants for everything! Hiking, Christmas Caroling, Ping Pong…," I dazed out his conversation because it was my turn. I got a strike on my first time and everyone was clapping and stuff. I felt happy and Cassidy gave me a kiss on the cheek.

But then I realized everytime I took my turn, she would kiss me on the cheek.

My cheek was numb soon so I told Dez to take my turn while I went to get some food. Travis and Ally were in front of me so I decided to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I smile.

"Oh hey Austin," Travis smiles but then starts ordering what he wants.

"Hey," Ally smiles.

"Did you call you dad back yet?" I bite my lip again. I feel horrible about freaking her dad out like that.

"I'm gonna when we get back to the Academy," she smiles.

"Hey Al, you want something?" Travis asks. Al? What's that all about?

"I'll pay this time," she says.

"You sure?" he pouts.

"Uh huh," she said rather quickly.

"Alright," he goes back to the bowling lanes.

"Um…can I get a cup of water?" she asks.

"You know that's free right?" I ask.

"Uh huh," she says in the same quick tempo.

"Alright, that is…free," the cashier lady says as she gets Ally her water.

"So you turned down Travis's invitation to pay, so you could get something free?" Dez says somewhere behind me. I shriek but it dies down.

"What the heck Dez? How long have you been standing there?" I pant some air out.

"According to my fancy new watch…," he looks at his watch. "2 years…? Aw, I got ripped off!"

"Where'd you get it?" Ally asks.

"From my uncle's garage sale," he moans. "He said it was authentic!"

"Here's your water Miss," the cashier lady gives the water to Ally.

"Thank you," Ally goes back to the lanes.

"And for you?" she starts twirling her hair weirdly and I get creeped out.

"Not hungry anymore…," I leave.

"Don't you want my number?" the cashier lady yells. I don't bother answering.

"Ugh, that bitch! Doesn't she understand I'm dating you!" Cassidy pouts.

"Technically…," I was about to say I never asked her out and she never asked me out but decided against it.

"Oh shut up," she moans. She's heard my technically speeches before. I leave to go see Dez and see him and Trish arguing again.

"You're so pathetic, you know that?" Trish moaned.

"Am I hearing another famous Trish and Dez argument?" I ask walking near them.

"Yes!" they both say at the same time.

"Do you they always argue?" Ally asks walking next to me.

"If you don't know already, you'll figure it out sooner or later," I sigh. "Anyway, you still didn't tell me what's with the whole water and Travis thing?"

"Yeah, why?" Dez stops arguing and comes closer.

"What is this about?" Trish asks. Dez tells her. "Oh, yeah I know already."

"I think she does?" Ally walks to take her turn bowling.

"You know?" I ask.

"So…are you gonna tell us?" Dez asks.

"Hm…maybe."

**Oh good old-fashioned Trish, you never let us down! I know this is a bit short but I liked it. This is going to show how Austin and Ally really start to bond. ;)**

**Ooh! And I do this with usually each of my stories! It's called the lucky question of the chapter!**

**Lucky question of the chapter: What is your least favorite trait about you? It could be your…nose? Or that you're paranoid? Or maybe you obsessed with making snicker doodles? **

**I will answer the lucky question of the chapter in next chapter so be ready!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


End file.
